


The way you look at her

by sunibean



Series: New Chapter: Fairytail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blondies, F/M, Fairytail's Blonde squad, Mentions of Mirajane/Laxus, Mentions of Natsu/Lucy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Lucy notices the way Laxus's looks at Mirajane. And does something about it.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: New Chapter: Fairytail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978964
Kudos: 13





	The way you look at her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Miraxus shipper. Fight me

Anyone could see the way he looked at her, today Lucy just happened to be anyone. 

It was one of those rare days, Laxus wasn't hiding from everyone or secluding himself. Today he was sitting at the bar with a drink occasionally looking over to the white-haired mage behind the counter. 

Lucy couldn't take the lack of him doing anything anymore. 

So she made her way over to the bar sitting two chairs away so she wouldn't be suspicious. 

"Your usual?" Mira had asked her, Lucy grinned and nodded. After getting her strawberry milkshake and waiting for the girl to leave from behind the bar to bring someone their drink she turned to Laxus who was following Mira with his eyes. 

"You look at her that way a lot" Lucy spoke up.

Laxus raised a brow, "What are you talking about Blondie" 

Lucy scowled, "You're blonde too!" The girl sighed but remembered her mission, "I'm talking about Mira" 

"What about her" 

"The admiration you're eyes light up with when you see her, or the better mood you fake like you're in when you're around her" Lucy continued, "You look at her as if she's the only girl in the world" 

"What are you a stalker?" Laxus asked finally turning to the girl. 

"I prefer the words observer but whatever you want to call it, and you're not denying anything" 

Laxus scoffed, his eyes back on Mira. "What's there to deny" 

Lucy paused, "you admit it?" 

"I'm a lot of things. I've done a lot of things. Lying though, not recently" 

"So what's stopping you" Lucy asked, "If you're aware of your feelings why don't you do something about it" 

"I could ask you the same thing" Flashes of the pink haired dragon slayer came to mind, her face grew red ready to deny before he went on. "Unlike you, I don't deserve the one I want most" 

"That's not something you're allowed to decide. A relationship is a two person job, not one. It goes both ways, and trust me if relationships were given to people who 'deserved' it most of us would be single" 

"I'll keep that in mind" 

"She looks at you the same way, you know. More than a friend, the only person in the world" Lucy said watching the take-over mage clean a table laughing at something Levy said.

"You think?"

"I know" Lucy grinned. "You two would be a good balance" 

"Oh?" 

"Think about it, try, we never know unless we try" Luce said finishing her milkshake. 

"Luce!" Lucy smiled at the voice, standing up dusting off her skirt.

"I'm not the only one who looks at someone like that" Laxus said looking at the fire dragon slayer. Lucy smiled but didn't say anything. 

"And take your own advice blondie!" Laxus called as Lucy made her way over to Natsu.  
...  
"Hey" Laxus called to Mira as she made it back to the bar. 

"Hello Laxus!" Mirajane grinned. 

"Need help." Taken a little back Mirajane smiled. 

"Thank you Laxus, but it's a slow day it's no-" Only to be interrupted with him standing up and making his way behind the bar. 

She didn't know how but she had a few inferences that this was because of the smiling blonde talking to Natsu. When Lucy caught her stare she smiled and waved. 

'Thank you' Mira mouthed, not sure on what she was thanking her for.  
...

"Lightning Bolt and Mira?" Natsu asked her, Lucy nodded. "I guess I can see it" 

"How do you feel about relationships Natsu?" she could've sworn his cheeks began turning a pale pink color. 

"Let's go on a job! Oi Happy, Buddy!" Natsu turned on his heel. 

Lucy giggled, jumping up to follow after him. Once they went to bring the job to Mira, Laxus mouth to her 'Good Luck Blondie'


End file.
